voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Ota Kisaki
Ota Kisaki is the youngest selectable bidder in game Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. Background Ota is the son of Ranko Kisaki, a famous pianist, and her husband Toru Kisaki, an architect. When he was in elementary school, he'd painted the cherry blossom at his school yellow just for his own enjoyment. Most of the adults were mad at such a stunt, except his art teacher Doi. Doi was an eccentric artist who never taught him anything, but he really respected him and that's when he decided to become an artist. When he was 14, he won his first art competition and got his big break as an artist. He learned everything about how to deal with the media and sponsors through his art teacher Doi who was already a famous artist. When he was 18, he moved out to study art abroad because he couldn't take his mother's meddling. By the time he was 20, he was very well-known in the art word and been working on various projects for the Olympics. But then Doi stole one of his art pieces, publicly claimed it as his work, and when he tried to defend that it was his, the media backlashed against him. He went to New York City until the fuss died down and around that time, he met Baba, who was a fan of his work and then introduce him to black market auctions. Since his mentor betrayed him, he's never gone to see him and lost trust in people. Since the incident, he developed the persona, "The Angelic Artist", as a way to repair his reputation and career. He'd also became a sponsor for the black market auctions, and would appraise the artwork that Baba would steal and also create his disguises. He really had no connection to the auctions other than a way to kill time and not be bored. When you stumbled to the auction and you chose him to be your buyer, he found you interesting and decided to keep you as a "pet". After he marries you, he has a daughter named Hinata. What to Expect from Your Buyer Ota Kisaki S1 EoB.jpg Ota Kisaki S2 EoB.jpg Ota Kisaki S3 EoB.jpg Ota Kisaki S4 EoB.jpg Appearance Ota has wavy and messy brownish-orange hair that's parted on his left and amber eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Ota wears a white shirt and a jacket that is mainly navy colored with light purple and burgundy stripes; both of them are 3/4 lengths. He also wears a long necklace with a pendant on it and jeans. Whenever he goes out in public places, he generally wears thick black-rimmed glasses. *'Artist Attire:' Ota wears a headband that is orange and white with tribal-looking symbols on them. He wears a light blue v-neck shirt and a black jacket with his signature long necklace. Personality He is cunning and sadistic and gets along well with Baba. He often pretends to be the "Angelic Artist" the media believes him to be in order to avoid attachments from developing, as he's afraid he'll be betrayed and have his feelings hurt once more. While Ota may seem like an unlikeable person at first, he is actually very passionate about his work and can be considerate of other people's feelings. He always treats you as his previous dog "Koro" and never calls you by your first name Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Living Together Coming Soon... Living Together Epilogue Coming Soon... Twist of Fate Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Proposal Coming Soon... Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon... Scattered Cards Coming Soon... Scattered Cards Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *He can converse in and understand Italian and English fluently. *Ota is the only character who's route dealt with the icon of the game, which was the bird in the cage. *Ota has stated that he hates cats but in Love Letter from the Baddest Bidder, he calls the MC from Love Letter from Thief X "Tama" which was what he named a cat. *Ota designed the Tres Spades hotels in Dubai and London. *Ota is one of the several Voltage guys to have a sexual encounter with the MC prior to them becoming an official couple. Aki Fujishima from Finally, in Love Again, Tamaki Kikushima from My Forged Wedding, Hiroki Eniwa from My Last First Kiss, Kenshi Inagaki from Love Letter from Thief X, Kai Fujisawa from My Wedding and 7 Rings, Kenzo Yasukawa from After School Affairs, and Ryo Chibana from Scandal in the Spotlight are the others. Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Ota Kisaki Category:Characters Category:Artist Category:Born in April Category:Aries Sign Category:Multilingual Category:Bidder Category:GE2015 Category:Blood Type AB